Ambrocio Shima
Yang is characterized as fast, hard, solid, focused, hot, dry, and aggressive; and is associated with fire, sky, the sun, masculinity and daytime. Appearance Ambrocio stands at a rather tall six foot two and holds a commanding air, is very muscled, and he doesn't mind letting the world know it. He has a sculpted jaw, very light gray eyes, and coal black hair that just sits wherever it wants and hits about his chin in most places. Unlike his sister, he easily looks to be older then his mere 18 years. Clothing Ambrocio is always seen with white on. Normally it is a pair of white dressy jeans with a thick white belt that sits around his waist normally and a second, thin black belt that sits at a slight angle from the first and is black and white. He has a black button up, a white tie, and a white suit jacket that he really dislikes getting dirty. Personality Ambrocio is a complicated guy. He is rather charismatic, draws people to him, and loves making people adore him. The flip side to that is he can be quite arrogant, narcissistic, and really doesn't mind using his magic to hurt people if he feels it necessary. Even though this is all true, he does care about his sister, though he is very firm in her being completely with him or not at all, this stemming from his parents leaving. He's not all bad though, even though he's manipulative and doesn't mind using other to get what he wants. He does protect those he cares about, but again, he does expect them to be completely on his side, or not at all. Although, he does have a bad habit of poking at his opponent, throwing out sarcastic and arrogant comments, earning himself the title Joker. Out of the twins, Ambrocio is the text book definition of the Yang. He is front and center, loud, and one always knows exactly where he is. Biography Misumi and Ambrocio grew up with their parents in a small village until they were thirteen. On the twins thirteenth birthday, their parents went out and never came back. This caused Ambrocio to distrust everyone and anyone that he came into contact with, plus he became even more cold. His magic sprouted up about a week after his parents left when he and his sister were cornered in an alley. After that he just practiced and practiced until he got good enough that defense was rarely in question since his first choice was always offense after that. Magic This is an Elemental type of Magic that specifically uses the elements lightning and electricity. Users of such Magic can create these elements from their bodies and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic seem capable of also generating their elements from locations away from them, be it from the ground or the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells said to be capable of completely pulverizing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced when it's used, lightning can also serve the purpose of momentarily blinding opponents. Much like other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to turn their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the users are able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speed and attacking everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. Weapons/Equipment/Magic Master Hand to Hand Combatant - Aside from his powerful, Magic attacks, Ambrocio has shown a penchant for melee fighting, demonstrating ability in unarmed combat. His fighting style is an offensive, brutal and straightforward one, relying on a great variety of punches, kicks and even headbutts, which are shown to be both strong and fast; such moves can also be combined with techniques from his Lightning Magic with extreme fluency to great effect: using this trademark Magic of him, Ambrocio can create lightning orbs around his arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power, move around much faster, propelling himself towards his opponents, by surrounding his entire body with lightning, and empower his connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany his motions. *Unison Raid - This spell which allows two Mages to unite similar Magical powers to attack with a stronger magical attack. Many priests have wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, but without success. However, Ambrocio and his sister have managed it. *Raging Bolt: Ambrocio raises his clenched fist in the air. A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target. *Lightning Body: Ambrocio is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Ambrocio to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path, with the voltage of his bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc throughout a large airship. However Ambrocio only seems to be able to maintain this form while in motion. *Lightning Eruption: Aside from coming down from the sky and being created from his body, Ambrocio' lightning can also be generated from the ground itself to electrocute his opponents from below. This spell possesses enough strength to lift it's target several meters in the air. *Thunder Bullets: Placing one of his arms a few centimeters away from the other, held outstretched, with both of his palms open, Ambrocio creates a sphere of lightning around his outstretched forearm, from which a barrage of small, yet destructive lightning orbs is fired towards his enemy at high speed. Such over-sized "bullets", striking in the same area, are powerful enough to produce an explosion on contact, which can engulf the target and knock them to the ground. *Lightning Storm: By placing his hands before him a few inches away one from the other, his palms open, Ambrocio can generate a sphere of electricity in the space between them, which rapidly grows larger in size. Such sphere is shown to send out lightning bolts of various size in an unpredictable pattern, making it hard to avoid them. The generated "storm" appears to remain active even after Ambrocio has released the initial sphere, striking his foes as he stands without the need to move. *Lightning Sphere: Ambrocio brings one of his arms forward, the elbow slightly bent, creating a very large sphere of lightning, with its sparks occupying an even larger area around it, in a location which can be some meters away from him. This is generated around a certain target, which is subsequently electrocuted. The sphere can be formed almost instantaneously, being fast enough to prevent opponents who might have already started casting Magic from completing their spells, making for an extremely effective form of offense. Weakness #Ambrocio is easily angered; an insult to him or his sister will send him into a rage and anyone who can think, can find a way around his magic. #He's exceedingly arrogant, he may be charismatic, but his arrogancy will always lead to his downfall if someone chooses to use it against him. #If one can get past his offense, as long as his sister is out of the way, he's pretty easy to take down because he finds defense a waste of time. #Because Ambrocio relies on his sister for defense, he can't take himself out of her range otherwise he's left completely open to attack if someone got around his offense. Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Gallery HVkQbLZ.jpg